


Q's Grandpa

by SectorDweller



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Foodmoon's "Nephalem Quartermaster", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectorDweller/pseuds/SectorDweller





	Q's Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foodmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nephalem Quartermaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668732) by [Foodmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon). 



Grandpa Q was an old, white-haired Angel who had a hump on his back. May explain why his wings couldn’t be seen.

He was fixated on the mixture that was before him – a liquid of faint yellow coloring. One couldn’t tell if he was more concentrated on the way he was handling it, or if he was simply enjoying the way that the mixture was behaving. The glint of a smile was there to attest to that.

“Grandpa?”

“Just a moment, Jersey,” Grandpa said, “This has to be right. The texture has to be right, the effects have to be right. The color doesn’t really matter as much as the practicality of it.”

“So, I wager that you’ll be busy for a while.”

“I am _always_ busy. I create things, remember? At least now that these things cannot be involuntarily destroyed and repaired, there is a good stimulation to make them.”

“When you’re done, I was wondering if-”

“This, I’m particularly proud of,” he produced something that looked like a flat, darkened metal object, taking it by the handle, “It is an alloy that withstands the energy of both angelic and demonic planes. At least that was the original intent. Endurance to heat proved to be an issue. While it does provide protection from it, its temperature still rises over time.”

“Were you going to scrap it?”

“Oh, don't be silly. I just turned it into something else! This is an Intake Processing Aid Supplement. I dare say that it is a must for survival of anyone venturing into the plains.” With that, he took a ladle, pouring the yellow mixture on the Intake Processing Aid Supplement.

 

“You actually went through all this trouble just to make a pancake.”

“ _Just!?_ Do you know how hard it is to make a pancake with demonic fire!? Or angelic fire, for that matter. You don’t want to know what the poor thing gets turned into, and I’ll let you know that it’s nothing edible!”

“Could have at least named it a pan.”

“You named yourself after a COW!”

“Alright, calm down. Let’s not get hysterical. What I’m trying t-”

“Pay attention, Jersey. While it is pleasant to be on these plains, the energies that they house can be difficult for some substances. Let me put it like this. On the Human plane, you bring water to a boil and it evaporates, correct? What if I told you that it can be turned into pudding? Not with presence of another chemical, just by presenting it to a different kind of energy. It can likely transform into a more solid state of matter within the same boundaries.”

 

Suddenly, Jersey’s wife was right beside Jersey. No one really caught on how or when she appeared in the first place. She said, “You’re taking your sweet time, aren’t you?”

Jersey sighed, “I’m _trying_ to tell him, I really am.”

Grandpa, after merely acknowledging the presence of another person in the conversation, summoned an angelic campfire in the middle of the room, frying the pancake with the most carefree look on his face.

Jersey said: “Are you sure that's safe to light indoors?” to which his wife nudged him.

“Pay attention!” Grandpa continued, “The simple purpose of this is to get things done under these circumstances, in an acceptable amount of time. Unless you have the ability of a Dominion Demon, you can't exactly tell this thing not t-”

Jersey’s wife growled a sigh, “Heidi wants to see you!”

Grandpa perked his eyebrows, “Oh?”

“Yes! She's been repeating that she wants to see her great-granddad, over and over again.”

“Oh! Well, then. Suppose we can go visit the little one.” They went along, while the granddad kept an angelic fire under the pan, flipping the pancake. “Maybe water can be turned into a pancake? Under the right circumstances…” They all trailed off. Heidi had a really good pancake.


End file.
